Jane Yolen
Jane Hyatt Yolen (born February 11, 1939) is an American poet, prose author, and editor, of folklore, fantasy, science fiction, and children's books. Life Youth Yolen was born in New York City. Career She has written over 280 books, the best known of which is the Holocaust novella The Devil's Arithmetic."Books: Jane Yolen". Newsweek. Retrieved November 29, 2012. Her other works include the Nebula Award-winning short story Sister Emily's Lightship, the novelette Lost Girls, Owl Moon, The Emperor and the Kite, the Commander Toad series and How Do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight. Year's Best Science Fiction and Fantasy for Teens, Favorite Folktales From Around the World, Xanadu and Xanadu 2 are among the works that she has edited. Naming Liberty tells the story of a Russian girl and Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi, the designer of the Statue of Liberty. Yolen also criticized the Harry Potter series: }} Recognition Yolen has won the Daedelus Award and the Catholic Library Association’s Regina Medal. Her books have won 2 Caldecott Medals, 2 Nebula Awards from the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America, 2 Christopher Medals, and the Golden Kite Award from the Society of Children’s Book Writers and Illustrators. She has honorary doctorates from Smith College, Keene State College, and the College of Our Lady of the Elms.Jane Yolen b. 1939, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 12, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Wild Wings: Poems for young people'' (with Jason Stemple). 2002. The Pit Dragon Trilogy #''Dragon's Blood'' (1982) #''Heart's Blood'' (1984) #''A Sending of Dragons'' (1987) #''Dragon's Heart'' (2009) Selected novels and books (She has written over 300) *''The Bird of Time'' (illustrated by Mercer Mayer) (1971) *''The Simple Prince'' (illustrated by Jack Kent) (1978) *''The Gift of Sarah Barker'' (1981) *''Children of the Wolf'' (1984) *''The Stone Silenus'' (1984) *''Cards of Grief'' (1985, Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature) *''Owl Moon'' (illustrated by John Schoenherr). New York: Philomel Books, 1987. *''Sister Light, Sister Dark'' (1989, Nebula Award finalist) *''The Dragon's Boy'' (1990) *''White Jenna'' (1990, Nebula Award finalist) *''Greyling'' (1991, picture book) *''Wings'' (1991, picture book) *''Wizard's Hall'' (1991) *''Briar Rose'' (1992, Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature, Nebula Award finalist) *''The One Armed Queen'' (1998) *''Armageddon Summer'' (1998, with Bruce Coville, ALA Best Book for Young Adults, ALA Quick Pick for Reluctant Young Adult Readers) *''The Wizard's Map'' (1999) *''Queen's Own Fool'' (2000, with Robert J. Harris) *''How Do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight?'' (illustrated by Max Teague). New York: Blue Sky, *''Girl in a Cage'' (2002, with Robert J. Harris) *''Sword of the Rightful King'' (2003, ALA Best Books 2004, ALA Best Books for Young Adults 2004, ALA Top 10 Fantasy Books for Youth 2004) *''Prince Across the Water'' (2004, with Robert J. Harris) *''The Young Merlin Trilogy: Passager, Hobby, and Merlin'' (2004) *''Pay the Piper: A Rock and Roll Fairy Tale'' (2005, with Adam Stemple) *''The Rogues'' (2007, with Robert J. Harris) *''Creepy Monsters, Sleepy Monsters'' (2011, illustrated by Kelly Murphy) *''Curses! Foiled Again'' (2013, illustrated by Mike Cavallaro) Selected novellas and novelettes *"The Devil's Arithmetic" (1988 novella, Nebula Award finalist; 1999, made into a movie starring Kirsten Dunst, Mimi Rogers and Brittany Murphy) *"Lost Girls" (1998 novelette, Nebula Award winner) Edited Short story anthologies *''Werewolves'' (1988, with Martin H. Greenberg) *''Xanadu'' (1992, with Martin H. Greenberg) *''Xanadu 2'' (1993, with Martin H. Greenberg) *''Xanadu 3'' (1994, with Martin H. Greenberg) *''2041: Twelve Short Stories About the Future by Top Science Fiction Writers'' (1994, with Connie Willis & Anne McCaffrey) *''Year's Best Science Fiction and Fantasy for Teens'' (2005, with Patrick Nielsen Hayden) Folklore *''Favorite Folktales From Around the World'' (winner of the World Fantasy Award) See also *Children's poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Jane Yolen b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation *Poetry *Jane Yolen's online writing journal ;Books *Jane Yolen at Amazon.com * *Bibliography on SciFan * ;About * Rita Berman Frischer, Biography of Jane Yolen, Jewish Women Encyclopedia *Yolen, Jane at the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction. *Jane Yolen Official website. *[http://www.underdown.org/yolen.htm 2001 interview with Jane Yolen and a review of Briar Rose] *2007 interview with Jane Yolen at Childrensbookradio Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Smith College alumni Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:American children's writers Category:American fantasy writers Category:American science fiction writers Category:Nebula Award winners Category:People from Hampshire County, Massachusetts Category:Jewish American writers Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Worldcon Guests of Honor Category:Science fiction editors Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets